


February 6th - Matchy Matchy

by shenala



Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: In his husband's tidy print under February 6th were two words with no explanation "matchy-matchy"."Matchy-matchy? What the hell, Buck?" Steve muttered under his breath, gazing intently at his sleeping husband's face as if the answer were written in the slope of his nose.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	February 6th - Matchy Matchy

Bucky was still sleeping soundly when Steve blinked his eyes open, still holding the brunet tight to his chest, sheets kicked down to their feet sometime during the night. Bucky had both cats curled up inside the hook of his knee, while Jussie rested his head atop Steve's toes, lifting it only briefly when the blonde twisted to look at the calendar next to their bed to check if Bucky had written anything for the day.

In his husband's tidy print under February 6th were two words with no explanation  _ "matchy-matchy" _ . 

"Matchy-matchy? What the hell, Buck?" Steve muttered under his breath, gazing intently at his sleeping husband's face as if the answer were written in the slope of his nose. 

It wasn't unfortunately.

Steve shrugged it off as a plan formed in his mind, a way of putting a smile on Bucky's face after the stress of the day before.

Pressing a kiss to Bucky's temple, Steve carefully eased himself away and slipped out of the bed, dressing quickly in a pair of sweats before grabbing one of Bucky's shirts off the chair-where-clean-laundry-goes-to-die and heading downstairs.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily, all three of the fur babies followed him, allowing Steve to put step 1 of the plan into place by tying red bows to each of their collars. 

Step 2 was grabbing the mugs they'd bought at the store that week, both of them red but one had "mornin' darlin'" written across it, while the other had "mornin' sweetheart". Bucky had crowed when he'd seen them, and Steve had to concede that they really were perfect. Into the mugs went freshly brewed coffee, with plenty of sugar added into Buckys.

Food was step 3, and Steve was playing it safe (the kitchen was Bucky's territory after all) with heart-shaped waffles topped with strawberries and blueberries and a heavy-handed drizzle of syrup.

He snipped a couple of early daffodils from the planter outside the backdoor before adding everything to a tray and carrying it upstairs, animals following at his feet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky was just beginning to stir when Steve re-entered the bedroom, and the smell of coffee was enough to pull the brunet into consciousness with a grumble.

"Whas goin' on Stevie?" 

Steve presented the breakfast tray with an exaggerated bow before turning back to their closet to grab the final part of his plan. 

Throwing one shirt at Bucky, he was quick to change into his own, gesturing for Bucky to do the same.

Frowning up at the blonde, Bucky looked from Steve's shirt to his own before really looking at the tray for the first time and then dragging his gaze over to where Jussie and the cats were still adorned with their ribbons. 

Seeing it click in Bucky's mind, Steve shrugged with a shy smile, "the calendar just said  _ matchy-matchy _ so I thought I'd give it a go." Bucky's answering laugh was bright and clear, "I don't even remember what I meant when I wrote that, but this is perfect, thanks punk" pulling Steve forward into a kiss as he finished.

"You're welcome, jerk. C'mon, eat up before it gets cold." 

They ate in easy silence for a few moments before Bucky gave Steve's shirt a tug, "I forgot we even had these" he mumbled through a mouthful fruit. 

Grinning around his mug, Steve shrugged "well if we're gonna have matching shirts that say  _ Stucky _ across the front, we might as well wear 'em." 

With a laugh Bucky agreed, adding, "I think it's the glittery shield that really makes them stand out y'know. But I like matching with you, it's nice."

Steve moved his hand from Bucky's waist to the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss, "I'd matchy-matchy with you every day til we die, Bucky Barnes." 

"Such a sap."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
